


Don't Leave Me

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, I can't write happy things for Izuleo I'm sorry, I hope you all enjoy this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Leo is leaving and Izumi doesn't want that to happen, he wants Leo to stay with him.But he doesn't realize Leo is already gone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

"I’m leaving… and I’m not coming back, Sena."

  
Izumi stops dead in his tracks and looks at Leo, his words catching him off guard. They were walking to the school gates to go to their houses since it was pretty late already, no one else was at school. Neither of were saying anything and Izumi thought it was weird for Leo to be silent for so long but he wasn't going to speak either, it was a nice silence after all. Until Leo said those words.

  
Izumi blinks twice at Leo, who continues to walk like he just didn't drop a bomb. "W-what do you mean?" His voice comes out choked and he frowns, not liking how he sounds.

  
Leo stops but he doesn't look at Izumi and focuses his gaze on the floor. None of them say anything for a few minutes until Leo decides to break the silence. "What you heard, I'm leaving and I'm not planning on coming back." He says quietly, a slight tremor in his voice.

  
"Why? Why are you leaving? It is because we lost against them again? Are you really leaving just for that?" Izumi says and it's barely above a whisper. Leo winces at the mention of _them_ and clenches his fists. "You're our King and we need you here, we'll get over this soon, like we always do."

  
Leo's head snaps up at that, his jaw clenches and his fists tightens. He still doesn't look at Izumi, and in a cold and low voice, filled with a mixture of anger and sadness he says, " _Me_? "The King"? What a joke, "get over this"? Don't make me laugh, Sena, we both know that's bullshit. I'm not a King, I'm just a failure, a pathethic good for nothing. I'm an embarrassament for Knights, I manipulated and hurt a lot of people for my own good, like _he_ does, I'm not better that him. I hurt you, my Knights, and you don't deserve a King who does that. You deserve better and that's why I'm leaving, to stop embarrassing and hurting you. I don't have the right to be the King anymore after what I did." He notices how Leo is shaking, breathing loudly and quickly, like he's trying to calm down.

  
Izumi feels like throwing up, the world is spinning around him. There's a lump in his throat and tears form in his eyes. Leo can't leave, he can't leave his dreams behind, he can't leave his youth behind. Izumi knows he needs to say something to stop him, he knows he should but nothing comes to mind, he's at loss for words. He has never been good at dealing with his own feelings and he simply can't say anything now, he doesn't know how to.

  
Without thinking about it, Izumi's hand reaches out to touch Leo's back but when there are a few centimetres separating them, Leo stiffens and with a small and weak voice he says, "Sena, _don't_. Please don't." And Izumi pulls back like he just burned his hand and takes a few steps back, giving Leo some space.

  
"Sena." Leo's voice is cold, there's no emotions in it and it makes Izumi shiver. When he finally turns around, Izumi feels his knees wobble at the sight.

  
He wishes Leo would have never turn around.

  
Leo's face is completely emotionless, eyes blank and hollow. He has dark bags under his eyes and he looks paler than usual, he looks tired, really tired. When Izumi stares at his eyes and finds a stranger staring back, it's when he realizes. The Leo he once knew it's gone, the person standing in front of him is just a ghost from the past, this person isn't the same person from Izumi's memories, that person is gone and he can't do anything to make that change.

  
"Take care of them for me. I know Knights will be fine with you there." He smiles at Izumi but it's not his usual smile. That smile doesn't have the warm he remembers from the past, that smile it's nothing but a mockery for Izumi. It's wrong, it's so _wrong_ , that smile doesn't fit the memories he has of Leo, he wants it to disappear from his face. He wants Leo to smile like he used to, he wants that Leo to come back.

Leo gives Izumi a last glance and leaves, just like that.

Izumi wants to say something, he wants to move and grab Leo and tell him how much he needs him, how important he is for him, how much he loves him and a lot of other things but he knows it's too late, that person isn't his Leo anymore, his Leo is gone and he can't change that fact, he can't make him come back. So he just stands there and watches Leo go away, away from his life.

  
As he watches him go, he thinks about Leo, his Leo before all of this happened. He thinks of his smile that made him feel warm inside, his stupid and cheerful laugh that loves so much even if he finds it annoying sometimes, they way he sings and dances, the way he'd say how much he loves him, the way he'd concentrate while writing songs, all the songs he wrote for him. He loves Leo, he loves the way he makes him feel, he loves the moments they had together and he knows Leo does too, he made it clear so many times before.

  
He doesn't want to lose any of that, he doesn't want to lose the only person in his life that made him feel beautiful, loved, alive but it's all gone now. He's alone, _again_.

  
He falls to his knees as memories of Leo flashes through his mind. He feels like he can't breathe, this is too much for him and he wants it to stop. His chest hurt so much and he isn't sure if it is a heart attack or just his heart breaking. His body starts shaking with desesperate and heart wrenching sobs. He can't do this, he needs Leo, he doesn't want to lose him. He wants to keep fighting for their dream with him, he wants to make more memories with him, to reach the top with him, he wants him.

  
But it's too late now. He can't save Leo, he can't bring him back.

  
After what felt like hours, he finally calms down. There are tears in his eyes but he doesn't cry anymore, he takes a few deep breaths to compose himself and gets up from the floor and he frowns when he feels his knees weak. He feels better after letting that out but his chest still hurts and there's a lump in his throat but he tries to ignore it. He can't show more weakness, he can't let his feelings out again, he has to be strong for now on.

  
Strong for his King, for Knights, for himself. He has a big responsability now and even though he doesn't want to do it, he has to do it, that's all he can do after all.

  
After he recovered, he starts walking like nothing happened, he wants to go home as fast as possible and forget this happened but he knows he'll never forget this day. The day he lost his King, his love, the reason why he felt alive.

  
He stops for a moment and looks at the school, where the best and worst memories of him and Leo are and closes his eyes.

  
It hurts him to know that no matter what happened and no matter how hard he tries, he'll never stop loving Leo. His love for Leo won't disappear like he did.

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing angst I'm sorry;; but I hope you enjoyed this, it took me a while to write this because I was scared I'd write them OOC and in the end I feel like I did but I hope it was enjoyable anyways?  
> I swear I'll write something for Izuleo that's not angsty (someday lol)
> 
> Also, my native language isn't english so I'm sure there are a lot of grammar mistakes, sorry for that!! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
